


Kiss from a Rose

by Lamentable_Astronaut



Series: Dark's Extraordinary Playlist [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Singing, Songfic, Wilford has a dirty mind and dirty thoughts, but also loving ones, cause he's in love, he feels very stuck tho, lovestruck wilford, no smut but it's implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentable_Astronaut/pseuds/Lamentable_Astronaut
Summary: I loved writing the last story so much that I had to tell it from Wilford's perspective!
Relationships: Antistache - Relationship, darkstache
Series: Dark's Extraordinary Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Kiss from a Rose

Wilford runs around his recording room with great excitement. He had a project in mind that he was really proud of, and he couldn't wait to start on it. He fiddles with the wires that connect to his cameras and recording set up. He hears a soft, yet annoyed sigh from behind him. 

“Wil, can we make this quick? I’m pretty busy today.” A deep voice resonates from behind him. He smiles to himself. Ah Dark, the ever impatient one out of this dynamic duo that they are. 

“Awwww Darky you’re always in your office nowadays. You need to get out and spend some time with us!”

Dark looks at him, “Us? You give my relationship with the others too much credit. I am not friends with them.” he says, scoffing a bit.

“You’re friends with me.” Wilford replies softly, as if it's a secret they share between themselves.

“That’s different. Just...let’s get this over with.” The other man huffs and begins to massage his temples. Wilford's noticed he's been doing that lately, even more so than usual. He looks at him worriedly, wondering if he's the source of his pain this time rather than his aching body. Dark catches him staring and exhales a bit, "What?"

“You’ve just been acting a bit odd lately, old friend. Almost as if you’re trying to avoid me.” Wilford pauses and takes in how absurd that idea sounded out loud. He laughs at the thought before continuing, "But that’s silly! I haven’t done anything wrong to cause your lack of company. Have I?" He looks at him, a bit concerned.

“No Wil, you haven’t done anything to upset me. If you had, I would have discussed the problem with you by now like an adult.” he responds. “But enough of the heart to heart right now, I’ve got a splitting headache so we’ll have to wrap whatever my part in this project up very soon.”

He tilts his head and goes over to him. He doesn't know why, but he brings his hands to Dark's head and begins massaging him before he can stop himself. He giggles to himself when Dark tenses up, obviously surprised by what was happening. He moves his hands slowly, through his hair. More like playing with it now, but it was soft! What was he supposed to do, _NOT_ play with his hair as soon as his fingers touch his scalp? And he made sure Dark could get out of his grip if he wanted too. He watches Dark's face closely; he seemed a bit confused by this turn of events. They were very close to each other, and he uses his healing powers to try and ease the pain lingering in Dark's skull.

The other man slowly relaxes into it, and Wilford stares at him, taking in his details. Being this close to him was a rarity, so he savors the closeness and enjoys the relaxed look that was only seen on a blue moon. He enjoys being the one that can bring his guard down. He looks pretty when he's smiling a bit, his lips curving up slightly or being caught between his teeth in hesitation. They look really soft. He shakes his head slightly, snapping out of his traitorous thoughts, and pulling his hands away from him. He goes back to fiddling with his cameras, giggling slightly to try and keep the creeping guilt at bay. 

He had a boyfriend. A very good boyfriend. He shouldn't think of his friend in such a... _lustful_ way.

“Feel a little better? If it starts hurting again you should go see Doc”

“Awww is dear little Darky not feeling good?”

Speaking of said boyfriend. Wilford turns to see Anti in the doorway, both him and Dark glaring at each other like they're ready to fight.

“Doll! You’re here!” he beams, trying to hide the guilt that claws its way up his throat. It's not that he isn't excited to see him, he loves him, but it's just been getting harder to love him and while Wilford was famous for breaking unfaithful relationships apart, he desperately wanted to be a good partner. 

When Anti smirks and saunters over to him, he'll definitely be the first to admit that it was hot as fuck. And when he begins to pull away from a kiss they share, it's Wilford who pulls him back into another, rougher, kiss as if to show him that he's promising to be better at this relationship. That what he feels for the glitch isn't fake, even though his heart feels like he's cheating and his brain thinks about his bestfriend who was currently exiting the room.

"I could do this all day, but you seem distracted Candy Man." Anti points out when they pull away. Wilford sighs and tries to think about what he's gonna say, right before hearing Dark scream from the hallway.

He runs out so see the man sprawled out on the floor in agony, clutching his head. He crawls over next to him and tries to calm him down.

"Dark? Darky what's wrong?!" He asks. Dark doesn't reply. Instead he shakes violently, aura glitching and saliva dripping from his mouth. It was horrifying to see him like this, but he tries keeping calm. He's seen plenty of seizures or seizure-like symptoms before in his time in the army, so he takes a deep breath. He lays Dark on his side, facing him, and places his head on his thigh to keep him from hitting it against the floor.

Dark then passes out not long after, and he screams for Edward with tears in his eyes.

*********************************

Wilford hated infirmaries. Too many unpleasant memories from his time at war always come flooding back whenever he's in one. 

_He remembers more about his past than what he lets on._

Even now, sitting in a chair next to his sleeping friend whom he's horribly smitten with, flashes of the beaten and broken soldiers from his troop haunts his mind. The screaming and crying never really leave his mind, but he does his best to shake it off while he listens to Edward. 

"There's literally nothing wrong with him."

"Obviously there is! He collapsed a week ago now, h-he's not okay!!!" He was practically yelling in panic. It didn't make any sense, and he normally loves when things don't make sense, but his friend is unwell right now. Edward rubs his back to calm him down, but he just tells the doctor to leave him alone.

He sighs and lays his head down on the side of the hospital bed Dark laid upon and he rests his hand on top of the others. Just as he has for the past 7 days. He yawns, too loud in his ears for the small, quiet room. He jumps a bit when he feels a hand on his back.

"Why don't you come to bed? You haven't slept well all week" Anti's voice cuts through the stillness. He shakes his head.

"I'm not tired." He lies. He was exhausted.

It never took this long for anyone to wake up, but Dark would, wouldn't he? He did last time, in the manor all those years ago. Anti frowns at his answer.

"I mean, you don't have to fucking lie to me if you wanted to me to leave you alone." 

Wilford sighs. That sentence hits him in more ways than one. He stands up slowly and takes his boyfriend's hands in his, pressing a kiss to his cheek before forcing a smile.

"Hey, more room in my bed for you tonight then Mr. Wiggly." He chuckles out. Anti frowns, clearly not amused.

"Something's gonna have to give soon Candy Man. 6 months together, either we cut our losses now or we try harder. I think I already know your answer though."

"I'm sorry. I know I've been lacking. And I know you don't like him, but he's my best friend. I'll be up in an hour okay? I will try harder. I promise." 

"Fine." Anti huffs out, before leaving Wilford alone again. 

********************************

He made good on his promise to come to bed an hour later, though Anti didn't have any plans on letting him sleep, keeping him busy for at least another hour after Wilford came back, tackling him to his own bed. 

But now that things have gone quiet and Anti's breathing turned into soft snoring, Wilford can't even feel tired anymore. He studies the demon next to him, sleeping soundly. He was unfairly pretty, but his personality was what won Wilford over. Yes, he can be brash, but he was witty and humorous, with a firecracker personality to match. He can definitely see why Dark hates him so much, they were complete opposites from each other. Yet, he and Wilford were the perfect fit. They loved knives. They loved murder. They're an unstoppable force to be reckoned with when they're together. All the possible mischief they have and could get into.

Wilford smiles to himself and wraps his arms around the other man, forgetting about Dark for once and just existing with his awesome boyfriend, nuzzling his face into his unruly died hair. The shorter man grunts, annoyed from being stirred awake. Wilford presses a kiss to his head.

"Fuckin sap" is all he can hear before Anti falls back to sleep.

Wilford smiles and cuddles him until he drifts off to sleep.

_He promised to try, and so he will._

*********************************

It's crazy how much shit can go down in so little time, but then again Wilford's never grasped the concept. The past two weeks that Dark's been in his mysterious coma felt like he's lived in another lifetime for a thousand years. 

The manor was empty now. Well, near empty. Bing and the Doc were still here, but the others had left earlier in the day. And to say that it's because of him was a huge understatement.

After his and Anti's "rendezvous", Wilford had woken up to a note on Anti's pillow.

_I'm leaving you._

_I know you said you'd try, but that's another fucking lie. I know when someone's gone soft and weak for somebody, and I know that it ain't for me. How could you just waste my time like that? Doesn't matter, glad I figured it out about two months into this trainwreck. To tell you the truth, you were only for fun. You never actually meant anything to me, and I never want you to be. Have fun being a lonely old man and a waste of good air._

_-A_

He stares at the piece of paper in his hand then crumples it in anger. He had promised he's try and Anti didn't even give him a chance to! He just left him when he needed him the most. Now he's alone. Alone and angry. He ate breakfast angry, went to meetings angry, and went to bed angry all week long. Up until the point where the others were considering having another ego take Dark's place until he woke up, and Google just so happened to be nominated. 

And well, that didn't end good.

It wasn't Wilford's fault! The idea of being a head of the egos had gone to the robot's head.

It was annoying, and Wilford just...had enough of it.

He didn't mean to break him, just punch him. Yet he forgot that Google prides himself in not having anything human related. That includes pain receptors or embarrassment. Which made him cocky and even more unbearable.

"Gotta try harder than that _Candy Man_ " He says, smirking.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, and when he came back to his right mind, Google was in pieces and the others cowered from him.

Nowadays, he's usually sitting with Dark in the basement. His hand always holding the other's tightly, so he won't slip away.

"Out of everyone, I need you right now. Just to talk to. Even if you're gonna be disappointed in what I've done now, just knowing you're okay would help. I...fuck - _Damien please_ come back to me." He brings his friend's cold hand to his face, nuzzling it.

"I can't do this without you. Or, I can but...I don't want to. I just...I feel- _I don't know!_ "

He huffs, agitated. 

Dark groans in his sleep and Wilford looks at him. His face was twisted in a familiar way that he recognized as him having a nightmare. He wonders how many he's been having since he collapsed.

Wilford's never been one for singing, it just wasn't his favorite thing to do, but he would sing to Damien sometimes when they were kids and Mark would invite them all over for sleepovers. The poor boy almost always had nightmares when sleeping in an unfamiliar place, and William only could think of singing to him at the time. He wonders if it still would work. He clears his throat a bit and hums a melody to warm up a bit.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_   
_You became the light on the dark side of me_   
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_   
_But did you know that when it snows_   
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?_

He holds his hand and gently brushes a stray lock of hair out of Dark's face, which was slowly starting to relax.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_   
_And now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

He sighs softly, and presses a feather light kiss to the other man's knuckles. The next lyrics almost seem to personal in a painfully accurate way.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_   
_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

He shakes his head, and chuckles to himself at how silly this feels, but it was actually comforting him to sing to the sleeping man next to him. He stares at him, heart aching.

_Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

And thus, begins the night of many, where a sad man sings his heart out to an unresponsive audience.


	2. 1 Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford's perspective is going to be longer that Dark's, it seems. Oh well, more glorious pining to be had then.

Wilford almost, **_almost,_** decided not to get out of bed today.

Dark's been asleep for a year now, and he's long since given up on the idea that he'll wake up again. 

Still doesn't stop him from hoping though.

He slowly gets out of his bed and goes through his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, getting a shower, and getting dressed in a clean pair a pajamas. He sighs, running his fingers through his wet hair, long and jet black now from lack of interest in re-dying it. He needed to do laundry today. Badly. 

He gathers his dirty clothes up off the floor and takes them to the mashing machine, just throwing them all in together and not caring if dyes bleed into one another. It's not like he'll be going in public today anyway. 

He goes to the kitchen to see if there's any dishes that need cleaning, feeling like he needs a small distraction even though he hates chores. He sighs at the mundane task. 

_Life was boring without you in mine. The sun doesn't shine as bright. Dancing isn't as fun. Smiling is harder to do._

He hums to himself, shaking those thoughts out of his mind. He tries thinking about what song he'll sing to Dark today. He tries to make each one heartfelt for him, it's more meaningful that way.

He starts making lunch for himself, and the others. He doesn't really know if Bing can consume anything, but he always makes an extra sub sandwich for him that always disappears after a few hours.

He goes back to his room afterwards to eat and fold his clothes that were done being washed. Which turns into him taking a light nap for a few hours.

This is pretty much how the whole year has been. Just drifting around, doing nothing really.

When he realizes he forces himself to get up, he hasn't missed a day of visiting his sleeping friend and he wasn't gonna start now. He exits his room and pushes his cursed locks out of his face nervously. He was always nervous to what he would find when he'd go visit. He turns towards the stairs and begins walking when he hears a voice crack through the silence from behind him.

"Hey Wil. What's with the sad heart song?"

His heart nearly explodes from hearing that voice. Hearing that nickname again after so long. He looks to it's source to see Dark standing near his room. His suit almost ingulfing his frame from lack of body mass. His hair had grown too, of course. It wasn't quite the lumberjack look he remembers, but he loved his messy hair. He rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things again, and smiles to the point where his jaw hurts. 

_His friend was finally awake. His wishes have finally come true, after so long._

He runs over and pulls him into a tight hug, almost clinging to him. He nuzzles his face into Dark's hair and breathes in his scent, trying to resist the urge to plant kisses all over his pretty face. He never wants to let him go again.

"Darky! You're finally awake after all this time! I've missed you terribly, old friend." he says, shoving his face into his neck and beginning to cry when Dark wraps his arms around him. A hug. He finally gets to _hug_ him again. He hopes to have more now than he did before all this mess.

"Uh yeah, I am. Nothing to cry over Wil."

Nothing to **_CRY_** over?!

"You were in a coma for a whole year Dark! I didn't know what to do with myself, I-I didn't know if you were gonna die! I even tried healing you, but nothing w-worked!" He babbles. He was almost angry with the other man now. Here Wilford was, grieving for him for a whole **_YEAR_** and Dark comes back and acts like it's no big deal! Does he really think so little of himself?

But then Dark pulls him back into a hug, and then runs his fingers through his hair he melts. He loves having his hair played with. It felt really good, but he feels giddier knowing that it was Dark, the man who hates touch with a passion, playing with it. He relaxes in the other man's grip against him and sighs softly. It was just them now, in their little bubble, everything could go back to normal. 

They could be the dynamic duo again.

Wilford chuckles after a while, but it was a sad one, "If I had known that you'd wake up today I would've thrown you a giant party."

Dark smiles, biting his lip. He does that when he's bashful, which was rare nowadays, but damn was it still pretty. "While the thought of that means a lot, you know I don't really care for parties with all the others there."

Wilford's smile drops when he brings up the others. He sighs, not looking forward to seeing the disappointment in Dark's eyes when he finds out about his latest fuck up. "Others? Oh...the others. Dark the others aren't living here anymore. It's just me, the Doc and Bing roaming around. I tried to be a good leader like you, but I fucked up real bad. I'm a fuck up." He closes his eyes and looks away from him, tears threatening to fall again. But Dark's arms don't move to push him away, they only bring him closer. 

After a while, Dark speaks up again, "Why are you singing?"

"Singing? I'm not singing. Dark you know I'm more of a dancer."

"But, you were just singing! Like, right now. Some song about talking to someone about feelings." he says. Wilford stares at him for a moment, clearly confused a bit, before giggling.

Of course, Dark must've heard him singing while he was in the coma.

"Oh Dark, just as silly as always! But thanks for the odd way of cheering me up, ol' chap!" He chuckles and turns to go back down the stairs, before turning back to him and holding out his hand, "You must be famished though. Come with me and I'll make you some dinner."

Dark stares at him, before slowly accepting his hand and following him, and Wilford can't help but entwine their fingers together. If Dark notices, he doesn't bring it up. If anything, Wilford almost swears that he runs his thumb over the back of his hand absentmindedly. He smiles to himself at the thought.

*****************************

They sit in the kitchen together, talking and laughing. Soaking in each other's company like a sponge It was really late, but neither of them wanted to go to bed right now. Turns out Dark was actually really hungry, eating everything Wilford put in front of him. He sits across from him, watching with an amused smirk. His best friend, who was always orderly, literally shoving food in his mouth like he was a child again. He didn't know why it was cute, and his hand itches to hold the other's again.

Dark notices him staring, "I know my manners are lacking right now Wil-"

"Shush up and eat your goddamn food" He jests, breaking out into giggles, "Manners be damned right now, they don't exist when my cooking skills come into play."

Dark fucking _giggles_ at that and feels like a breath of fresh air after feeling trapped underwater for so long.

He couldn't help it anymore, needing to touch him again. He gets up and wraps his arms around the sitting man's shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head. Dark freezes a bit before leaning his own head against Wilford's bicep, bringing one hand to grasp his elbow and the other to curl around his shoulder, clinging to him. Wilford sighs softly as he rocks them both gently, neither wanting to pull away from the other. He takes a chance, placing a small kiss to Dark's head, expecting him to start yelling. But Dark didn't notice, or he just didn't react.

He smiles, fingers curling through Dark's thick locks, causing Dark to lose any tension in his body he had left.

It finally felt like home again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilford-no, _William_ yawns and stretches, bones cracking a bit, before settling back into a comfortable position. He just about dozes off when he feels an arm wrap around his torso and pull him by his shirt to get him closer. He smiles, knowing who it is without having to look, and quickly joins their fingers together. 

"Good morning, Dear."

"It always is a good one with you here." He replies, turning over and seeing Damien, _his Damien,_ looking at him sleepily with a genuine smile on his face. His heartrate beats faster when he sees it, loving the way his nose would crinkle up when he was happy. He sighs softly and brings the hand he's holding to his face, kissing each knuckle affectionately. Damien giggles softly at his actions and William can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy, maybe even a little lightheaded.

Damien traces his thumb across William's bottom lip while biting his own, and William chuckles, knowing that was his telltale sign of him wanting a kiss but being too shy to ask.

Who was he to deny this man of what he wants? 

He pulls the other man even closer and presses their lips together, trying to pour all his emotions into it. Always wanting Damien to know how he makes the man feel. He never wants to let him go, to scared he'll leave forever this time.

Damien wastes no time, kissing him back just as enthusiastically and staying as close as possible to him. He smiles into every one, before pulling away to work on kissing William's face, giggling. 

He cups his face, before settling down and laying his head on William's chest with a satisfied smile. William stares at him, running his fingers through his hair again and smirking, loving that he could see Damien with his hair being so unruly. Or better yet, being the cause of it.

He likes touching the other man's hair, what of it?

Damien of course, didn't mind it, loving the attention he got no matter what the context was and William surely was never going to disappoint him.

He sighs, knowing that this whole thing was too good to be true, that it was just a dream that he'll never get to be a part of, but it doesn't stop him from savoring the feeling of what easily could have been between the two of them.

"I love you Will." Damien says, nuzzling him.

"I miss you Damien." He replies.

Wilford cries when he wakes up. Alone.

**************************************

Wilford shakes his head, clearing out of his useless thoughts while trying to have a meaningful conversation with the others. Though it was very hard to do since the others were scared of him. Trying to avoid him. Still he tries being friendly, it was a party after all. A welcome back party for Dark who...

...was no longer in Wilford's line of sight anymore.

He panics a bit, surely he didn't leave right? Dark would've told him face-to-face at least. Unless he decided he wasn't worth the effort.

Like Anti did.

Dark wouldn't do that. He knows him! Better than most.

_You thought you knew Anti too._

“Dark!? Darky, where are you?!” he calls out, tears threatening to fall. He was pacing the living room looking for him, the others staring at him uncomfortably, before a hand grasps his shoulder and drags him towards the kitchen.

“Hey, I’m right here. I just went to the restroom for quick second. Breathe slowly, ok-” Wilford cuts him off by pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I-I thought you left me. A-Again!” He yells out, before clinging to him harder, “Please don’t leave.”

He hears Dark sigh and his anxiety flares up, thinking that he was starting to annoy him. He wants to let him go and apologize for it, but he doesn't want to at the same time. But then Dark returns the hug, not as tightly but every bit as comforting to him. Then he feels fingers in his hair, which turns him to jello and he almost fucking _purrs_ at the sensation. 

“I’m not, I promise. But I have to be by myself sometimes, you know that. Everyone does, even you, and just because I’m not in your field of view doesn’t mean I'm in danger.” He says calmly, rubbing a hand across his back. 

“B-but I don’t want to be by myself! I’ve been alone for so long!” He squeaks out, and Dark looks at him confused. 

“But you have Anti-” he stops his sentence when Wilford growls. He doesn't want to hear that name right now, never again if he could help it. He frowns and pushes his face into Dark's neck.

“I hate him!! I hate him so much. I hate that I miss him.” And that was the truth. He fucking _misses_ that douchbag. He knows he shouldn't, but Anti got to see every part of him. He thought he meant something to Anti, and he let himself be around him.

Now he just feels hurt, used, touch starved and completely in love with his bestfriend.

He could easily tell him right now. Nothing was stopping him. He could just say the words and kiss his cheek. Or his lips. Or his neck, which he had perfect access to _right now._ But he won't. It wasn't right. There was never a right time for them it seems.

“I hate feeling like this Dark. I hate my feelings right now. I just want it to stop. To feel nothing, like you.” He says instead.

Dark sighs and hugs him properly, slowly nuzzling him back.

“Listen, Wil, I’m always here for you okay? That will never change. Ever. But you know you don’t have to follow me around like a lost puppy either. I doubt extended company with me would be helpful for your sadness because I am a “downer” as the others would often call me. You should do something for yourself-”

Dark cuts himself off, seemingly distracted for a moment. Wilford stares at him for a bit. It hurt to know that Dark thought himself that way. He wanted to see him smile again. Wanted him to laugh, and be happy. 

_He wanted him to be his Damien again._

He shakes his head, a stupid thought really. Can't change the past, even with his crazy powers. 

“Like what?” he asks in response to what Dark was saying prior.

Dark blinks and looks back at him, “Oh uh, well we’re in a kitchen. I recall you loving to cook. Why not have a cook day for yourself? Or multiple days maybe? Or go dance like you used to.” 

Wilford chuckles and nods slowly, “I could redecorate around here too! Or maybe invest in gardening. This place’s décor has started to become soul sucking.” He wasn't really in the mood to do these things anymore, but it warmed his heart that Dark remembers his interests.

Dark smiles at him, a smile that even he rarely gets, but beautiful all the same.

**************************************

Wilford frowns when he sees Dark entering the meeting room with Yan, their arms linked tightly. He huffs and tries pushing away the strong wave of possessiveness that rushed through him and the desire to run over there, rip him away and say fuck off he's _**MINE.**_

He manages to stay calm though, and luckily no one was looking at him. All eyes on the couple that sat at the other end of the table.

“The Host notices that Dark brought a guest to the meeting today.” he said, turning his head towards Yan. She giggles happily, loving the attention she was getting, and holds Dark’s hand. 

“Just want to be a supportive girlfriend for my Senpai!” She says, quite loudly, so everyone could here.

_Girlfriend._

“Girlfriend? When did this happen?” Wilford’s voice pipes up from across the room. 

“It didn’t happen.” 

“Yes, it did!!! I am your girlfriend! Don’t mind him he’s still nervous about labels. We got together after the welcome home party!” she giggles proudly. “He’s mine now.”

Wilford can pretty much hear the sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces.

_Girlfriend._

He didn't understand and he obviously doesn't like them together, but as much as it hurts, he'll always support his best friend no matter what.

“Well, congrats Darky on the girlfriend! Hope you’re happy!” 

It was a poor attempt, because he even sounded like he wasn't happy for him.

Suddenly Dark jumps from his seat, looking extremely angry, “Listen here everyone! I’m not dating anyone; I don’t want to! Yan, listen, really listen. You’re nice, to the point where it disgusts me. I’ve tried making it super clear that I’m just not into you, I apologize, but I’m not!” 

The room got really quiet and Yan sniffs, she brings her hand to Dark's cheek and they stare at each other for a bit before she runs away. Wilford feels guilty for almost smiling at that.

Dark huffs and sits back down and the others look at him uncomfortably, unsure what happens now. 

“Alright fine! Meeting adjourned and we’ll try again tomorrow!” He snaps at them and they jump up quickly, desperate to get out of the same room as an angry Dark. 

Wilford waits until they all leave before approaching the other man. He places a hand on his back gently and Dark looks up at him. He looks sad.

_Please don't be sad._

“Come to say how mean I was now?” He frowns. Wilford shakes his head and rubs his hand over his back, waiting for his aura to calm down.

“Don’t worry Darky, she’ll be fine. She’s pretty tough and usually bounces back from these things quickly. You aren’t the first, and you won’t be the last.” 

Dark looks at him and sighs, “I feel bad for hurting her. I mean, I like her just fine, just not in the way she wants.” 

Wilford smiles and begins teasing him, “You?! You actually like another ego? Who are you and what have you done to _my_ Darky?! Imposter!” 

Dark chuckles at him and Wilford's stomach fills up with butterflies when he reaches back and places his hand on top of his. He blushes and slowly intertwines their finger. 

"Come with me, I think I can help you feel better Dark."

********************************

Later that night, Dark comes back to Wilford's bedroom after he left to get a midnight snack. They had been having a movie marathon, comprised all of Dark's choosing. A lot of them were horror movies, because he could probably relate to the villians. But Wilford was also surprised by some romantic comedies in the mix.

Dark smiles at him, "Well, Yan's happy again. And he got a boyfriend who's not me."

"You're not disappointed that you missed out, are you?" He chuckles. Dark shakes his head frantically, giggling.

"Hell no, he's better off with The Host!" he says, and Wilford nearly spits his drink out.

"The _HOST!!?_ He's with The Host now!?" 

"Yeah! Who would've thought right?"

Wilford pushes hair out of his face, trying to to process this epic mindfuck. He knew Yan would've been fine, but he had no idea that The Host out of all the egos were crushing on him.

"Weird. But it works I guess."

"Yeah, they're happy together. I'm glad he found someone better." Dark replies, then turns back towards the tv. Wilford tilts his head and looks at him.

"Do you think you're not good to be with someone Dark?"

Dark shrugs, "I know I'm not. I want to be good, but I'm not. At least not right now, I'm too angry."

"I think you deserve happiness all the time, right now included. And if it means anything, I think you're good. The best, even." Wilford replies. He blushes, thinking he gave himself away there, but Dark sighs and just continues watching the movie on screen.

"I appreciate your sentiments, old friend. But you and I both know I won't ever be happy like I used to be."

"Are you at least a little happy now? Just, spending time with me and watching crappy horror movies?" Wilford asks. Did Wilford really not make him happy?

Dark looks over at him and smiles, "You the only one that makes me happy."

Wilford's heart feels like it's going to explode at that confession, and he can't help the giant grin that crosses his face. He can't help it, so he hugs the other man from behind, not caring about how odd it was for him to do that. Dark flinches of course, but smiles and rubs his hands against Wilford's strong arms, not looking at him. 

After they part, they sit side-by-side, holding hands for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss from a Rose-Seal


End file.
